And Baby Makes
by midnightjen
Summary: They all reacted differently. Pete freaked out but ultimately thought it was cool. Chloe found out and finally had her answers. Lois found out and jumped his bones.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her eyes remained glued to the timer, her leg bouncing restlessly while he paced avoiding looking at her. Whatever he'd been expecting when she'd nabbed him downstairs and dragged him to the bathroom it had not been this. He clenched and unclenched his hands, rolled his shoulders, all in an attempt to release some of the tension. It wasn't working.

The ding of the timer caused him to jump and her to let out a highly uncharacteristic squeak. They looked at each other and then slowly she reached for the little plastic stick. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Breathing out she finally had the courage to look. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for her to say something. She didn't disappoint. She turned the stick around and he got a good long look at the results.

'I hate you, Smallville.'


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing, its unfortunate but true

A/N: Okay, not entirely sure where i'm going with this, i have an idea but that doesn't really mean much. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Lois, curiosity, dead cat. Look into it.**

She was having trouble sleeping and that was pissing her off. She never had trouble sleeping in Clark's bed but tonight she was restless. True she hadn't slept here in a while, bonus of living in town, but that had never been a problem before. Clark's bed usually had the same effect as a few shots of whisky. But not tonight, tonight she was restless. She kicked off the covers and walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. She could just make out Clark's dark form sprawled face down on the couch. She poured herself a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table just watching Clark sleep.

Today had been another of those days. The ones she refused to acknowledge had actually happened the way they did. Today was another day on a long list where she had gotten herself in trouble and Clark had come and saved the day. She had to hand it to him, for a farm boy he certainly was good at getting her out of dangerous situations. Sometimes she wondered how he did it, how he managed to be in the right place at the right time but then she realized it was best not to question a good thing.

She was scoffing at her own thoughts when she noticed something funny. She'd been staring at Clark but lost in her thoughts she hadn't really been looking. He seemed to be moving but not as one might in their sleep. He wasn't moving around or shifting position he seemed to be rising. Almost choking on her water, Lois placed the glass on the table and crept toward Clark. She rounded the couch and her mouth fell open. Her eyes struggled to take in what she was seeing. Clark was _floating_!

Careful not to wake him she stepped forward and gingerly waved a hand beneath him checking for any hidden wires or any sign that this was some sort of a joke. No wires. Her mind struggled to find an explanation even as she sat back on the coffee table and stared.

'Huh.'

That simple word had a rather interesting affect. It seemed to wake Clark up. He groaned, opened his eyes took one look at the couch a foot below him and his eyes widened and he fell back down with a rather surprised thud. Lois snorted. Far from being alarmed she found the whole thing amusing.

'Haven't quite got a hang of that trick, hey Smallville.'

Clark jumped in surprise and turned to face Lois with wide eyes.

'Lois!' he yelped, scrambling to his feet to put some much needed space between him and the offending couch. 'It's not what you think!'

'So you didn't start to float in your sleep?'

Clark didn't have an answer for that one and watching him closely Lois could see that there was barely disguised fear in his eyes. He was afraid. She frowned and rested back on her hands so that she could look him in the eye.

'You don't do that very often do you?'

'What?' Clark asked nervously.

Lois arched a brow in amusement she liked having power over Clark, he was all fidgety. He frowned suddenly seeing her amusement and suddenly they were back in familiar territory. Well, almost familiar territory.

'This isn't funny, Lois,' he snapped.

Lois sighed. 'Look, Smallville, so you're just another meteor freak, big deal. I don't think a little floating ever hurt anyone.'

She sat there and just looked at him waiting for him to talk. She took in the fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and that his hair was ruffled. She took a moment to appreciate his nicely defined muscles, got a little sidetracked thinking about what it would feel to touch those muscles and snapped back to reality when she realized just how sad her life had become if she was drooling over Smallville.

Pulling her eyes further north and trying not to remember what he looked like naked she realized that he seemed to be fighting with himself. The fear she had seen earlier had given way to annoyance and something she thought looked strangely like relief. It was another few minutes before she realized that he was watching her just as curiously as she was him. Seeing that she was going to remain her stubborn self and not break the silence Clark gave a resigned sigh.

'I'm not a meteor freak.'

'Okay.'

Clark seemed to be expecting more from her but what else was she supposed to say? With an impatient roll of her eyes she gestured with her hand that she was in fact just waiting for him to continue with the explanations.

'I'm an alien.'

'Well that explains your sense of fashion.'

'Lois, I'm serious.'

'So am I. Seriously what's with all the plaid?'

And just like that Clark laughed. He'd been terrified when telling Pete his secret, scared when Chloe informed him she knew and here he was telling Lois he was an alien and she was acting like it wasn't a big deal, that far from that it, it explained his inability to properly coordinate his wardrobe. For the first time in his life Clark felt like he could really be himself. He'd come clean and Lois was still looking at him like the same old farm boy she loved to torment.

'So, Smallville, tell me about being an alien.'


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:- smallville doesn't belong to me

A/N:- here we go chapter 2. i think it could be better but i thought i should at least get it out there. its set season 5 after jonathon dies but unfortunately Lana is still around. that said on with the story...

**Chapter 2: Close your mouth, that's drool.**

She wasn't gawking, Lois Lane did not gawk, and she may have been drooling, just slightly. Clark Kent was an alien. She was standing right in front of an alien. Was she scared? No. Freaked out? Not even a little. Drooling? In a big way. She could honestly say that the idea of meeting a real life alien face to face had never crossed her mind. If it had she would have thought she would have freaked out a little. Unfortunately for her the alien in question was Smallville and he still hadn't put on a shirt. Normally that wouldn't be enough to set her off but this was far from normal and being without a shirt was allowing her to have evil sexy thoughts while he showed off his powers.

As far as storytelling went things had started out normal. It wasn't until things got physical in an allow-me-to-demonstrate-my-powers kind of way that Lois started to find breathing slightly difficult.

'I, uh, came down in the first meteor shower,' Clark explained hesitantly. 'My parents found me in a corn field.'

'What is you attraction to corn fields, Smallville?'

Clark scowled at her but she just smiled back.

'You want to hear this or not because right now I'm thinking a good crack to the head and a prayer for amnesia might just be the better option.'

Lois shot him an amused smirk, he'd definitely come a long way since she'd first met him in that corn field. She shook her head at the thought of Clark and corn fields and motioned him on with her hands.

'I'm all ears Smallville.'

Clark shot her an annoyed look and she could just see the battle going on behind those eyes. She'd seen him using one of his powers and having been ousted by his own subconscious, he'd been given no other option but to tell her something. He seemed to be having trouble coming to terms with having actually told her the truth. For a moment she actually felt sorry for him having to hide behind the shell of a Kansas farm boy.

'My biological parents sent me to Earth when our planet was destroyed…'

He seemed to pick up confidence the more he spoke about his past. By the time he got to Chloe finding out his secret he was like a completely different person it was almost like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and now he seemed almost taller, like finally telling her allowed him the freedom to be who he really was. Lois was happy for him, really, she just wished this sudden freedom, and the confidence boost didn't make him even more attractive. If he shot her one more of those confident grins she may very well melt into a puddle of Lois ooze.

'Enough with the grinning, Smallville, show me what you can do.'

The suggestion was only one third curiosity and two thirds desire to not make a fool of herself and lean forward to touch some of those muscles she now knew to be almost steel like.

'What do you want to see?'

'Alright how many fingers?' she asked hiding her hand behind her back. She'd almost been tempted to ask what colour underwear she was wearing but that was leaning a little too much toward the drooling Lois puddle she was trying to avoid.

Clark rolled his eyes but then narrowed them at her midsection. He rolled his eyes again and bought them back to focus on her face.

'Nice, Lois, one finger.'

She grinned at him sweetly and he actually smiled back at her. It wasn't one of those confident grins it was an honest to god tingle in your toes, warm your heart, eye crinkling smile. Lois had just one thought before she made her next suggestion, it was a simple, fleeting, _I'm doomed_.

She moved closer to him so that she was standing right in front of him, not touching for obvious reasons, and he looked down at her a frown on his face.

'Show me how fast you are.'

She closed the gap between them so that she was pressed up against him. He continued to look at her in confusion.

'Take me to the barn.'

He nodded mutely and after swallowing hard he scooped her into his arms. Just as suddenly he was putting her down again in his loft in the barn. Her feet hit the floor but she didn't make a move to step back and with his hands on her hips steadying her she didn't think he was particularly inclined to let her go. Her hands came to rest on his arms and for a moment she found herself staring into his eyes. Of course a moment later she realized she was having what was quite possibly pre-kiss dreaminess and it sort of ruined the mood.

'Wow,' Lois murmured and even she didn't know if that was a response to his speed or the feel of his hands on her hips. 'Set something on fire.'

He took a step back and the fog covering Lois' brain seemed to recede just enough for her to remember that Clark Kent may be a physically attractive alien from the planet Krypton but this was Smallville. Having achieved a level head she followed him around the loft with her eyes as he looked for something suitable to light. He retrieved a candle and held it out for her to take.

She was grateful that seeing him light a candle just with his eyes was not something that excited her any more. She blew out the flame and glanced around for something else to do. That's when she saw the crowbar.

'Can I hit you?' she asked gesturing to the crowbar lying on the workbench.

He hesitated for a moment and then shook his head with a laugh.

'Can't say anyone has ever asked me that before.'

'So?'

'Go ahead,' he laughed.

Lois' eyes lit up and she hurried to snatch up the crowbar. She got a good grip raised her eyebrows and grinned then swung as hard as she could. His arm came up automatically to deflect the blow and Lois' felt the shock run through her entire body as the crowbar connected with his arm and bent upon impact.

'Ow,' she complained, hopping up and down to shake it off. 'That was definitely cool.'

'Are you okay?' he asked rushing toward her. 'I've never let anyone do that on purpose.'

'Chill, Smallville, I'm fine.' _A little turned on._ 'I'm fine,' she repeated firmly when he seemed hesitant to believe her.

She lost her head completely for a minute and found his concern endearing. That freaked her out greatly and she decided a show of strength might take her mind off her slow tumble into insanity. She would not find anything he did endearing; he brooded too much and was far too hung up on Lana to ever consider anything Smallville did a good quality.

If she kept telling herself that then maybe she could make it through the night without doing something stupid.

It didn't last.

Clark's great show of strength just involved him tossing several bales of hay up into the loft. Muscles were bunching. Lois was staring. Lois was drooling.

Lois was making a move before she could talk herself out of it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What's a half naked arm wrestle between friends

**Chapter 3: What's a half naked arm wrestle between friends?**

She woke up alone. Far from being annoyed or dreading some sort of awkward morning after she merely rolled over and went back to sleep with the simple thought Clark was probably just doing his chores.

The second time she woke up it was because Clark was rummaging around in his closet. She groaned and held a pillow over her head but she couldn't seem to block out the noise. With a huff she sat up and threw the pillow at him. He turned around and arched an eyebrow at her as she tugged the sheet up around her.

'You're making too much noise.'

'Good morning to you too, Lois.'

Lois rolled her eyes.

'What time is it?'

'Just after nine.'

'Chloe should be here soon.'

'Hence the noise as I rummage for clean clothes.'

'I don't think so, Smallville.'

'You don't think what, Lois?'

'I get the first shower. For someone who can move faster than a speeding bullet you take forever in the shower.'

Clark snorted as Lois smirked up at him. He tossed her a shirt which she slipped on before scrambling off the bed and towards the bathroom. She paused in the doorway and looked back at him over her shoulder.

'That floating thing,' she told him, 'very hot.'

She could hear Clark laughing as she made her way to the bathroom.

8989898989898989

'I'm not saying you should toss him down on a bed but maybe you need to talk to him,' Chloe was saying as she led Lana up the stairs and onto the back porch.

'I tried Chloe but he refuses to even talk about it.'

Chloe felt a little bad giving Lana advice when she had already had the same conversation with Clark. Its not like she could tell Lana that the reason Clark was reluctant to have sex with her was because he was afraid of hurting her. With an irritated sigh Lana announced she didn't want to talk about it anymore and motioned for Chloe to go ahead and open the kitchen door.

They both came to an abrupt halt at the scene before them. Lois and Clark were seated at the kitchen table engaged in a half naked arm wrestle. Clark sat in just a pair of jeans with his elbow propped on the table and an amused grin on his face. Lois was gripping his hand with both of hers and struggling to move it in any direction even when she put her whole weight into it. She was wearing nothing more than underwear and one of Clark's plaid shirts.

With a defeated huff Lois flopped back onto her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Show off,' she mumbled.

'Beaten by a farm boy Lois?' Chloe cracked by way of announcing her presence.

Lois and Clark whipped around to face Chloe and Lana and while Clark's eyes flickered with some unknown emotion Lois' held nothing but amusement. Neither had been expecting Lana, she was here to surprise Clark.

'I haven't had my coffee yet,' Lois answered with a grin causing Clark to snort disbelievingly.

To avoid having to say something more Lois stood and stretched and made a beeline for the coffee. She barely noticed the way the other three occupants of the room watched her hemline rise higher as she stretched or the resultant looks two of them shot at Clark. Chloe merely quirked an eyebrow and gave him a funny half smile. Lana looked hurt. Knowing that Lois often spent the night at the Kent's was one thing but to see her the morning after walking around in Clark's shirt was a bit much.

'You stayed here last night?' Lana questioned lightly.

'Yep,' Lois confirmed, closing her eyes as the wonderful smell of fresh coffee reached her senses.

Lana watched her intently as she filled a mug and returned to the table. It made Lois uncomfortable but she refused to show it. An awkward silence descended on them and Clark shifted uncomfortably, suddenly keenly aware of his lack of a shirt and Lois' general lack of clothes.

'I'm just gonna get a shirt,' he said awkwardly.

'Right!' Lois said sharply. 'Clothes would be good.'

She got to her feet and followed Clark up the stairs and into his room. Once he'd secured a shirt Clark flopped back onto the bed and rubbed a hand over his face. Lois tossed the plaid shirt she'd been wearing at him and he sighed, eyes focused on the ceiling.

'I take it you didn't know she was coming.'

'She makes things complicated,' he sighed. 'She's always pushing me to tell her my secret.'

Now fully clothed Lois crawled onto the bed beside him and flopped down onto her stomach, head propped on her hands.

'Did you ever think, Smallville, that if you're not comfortable telling her your secret then maybe she's not right for you?'

'You sound like my mum.'

Lois smiled, sounding like Martha Kent wasn't necessarily a bad thing in this case. Martha was always right about these things.

'Come on, Smallville, let's go rescue Chloe.'

While Lois and Clark were finding clothes and having a heart to heart Lana was jealously ranting to Chloe. Chloe was wishing she had an excuse to be upstairs with her cousin and best friend. It wasn't that she didn't like talking to Lana, she was a great friend, but in this case she refused to listen to reason. Though she didn't realize it, Lana was only making things harder for Clark. Chloe could see it but in an attempt to stay neutral she was offering advice she didn't think it was a good idea to follow. Just moments after Lana had started speaking Chloe found herself interrupting.

'Lana did you ever think that maybe Lois and Clark are just good friends and that they are close because she expects nothing from him? You expect him to be the perfect Clark and tell you everything about him. There are some things he may never be ready to tell you and you just have to deal with it. Love him for who he is not who you expect him to be.'

It was at thins point that Lois and Clark returned fully dressed and teasing each other. Chloe froze; knowing there was no way Clark had not heard that. Lana just looked hurt. Lois and Clark seemed oblivious to what they'd just walked in on.

'I don't want to die, Lois, stay out of the kitchen.'

'Fine, Smallville but I expect eggs.'

Clark rolled his eyes and that was when he noticed the uncomfortable way Lana and Chloe were looking at him.

'What?'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How bout some awkward with that silence

Disclaimer:- nothing is mine, sad, so very sad

A/N:- 2 chapters in one day, gotta say don't know how that happened. well here it is, clark and lana talk but you know how she hangs around long after you wish she was gone. anyhoo...

**Chapter 4: How bout some awkward with that silence?**

Breakfast was awkward, more than awkward as they sat around the table struggling to make conversation around the breakfast Clark had made (eggs to keep Lois out of the kitchen). Lois kept shooting Clark looks that clearly said he should be the one to fix things. Clark was shooting Chloe looks that were quite loudly saying she could have warned him she was bringing Lana and while Chloe was trying to ignore it all Lana sat quietly sending furtive looks at anyone who happened to make a move.

'Well breakfast was great,' Lois announced dropping her plate into the sink. 'Too bad I gotta go. Smallville, I need a ride.'

Grateful for any excuse to leave the heavy silence behind Clark stood. In what had to have been a world first Chloe was faster to get to her feet.

'I'll drive you!' she said a little too eagerly. 'We can catch up.'

'Great.' Lois didn't really care who took her home she just wanted out. She was feeling a strange twinge that may or may not have been guilt, the jury was still out on whether or not she needed to feel guilty the way things were between Clark and Lana at the moment.

'Lana it was nice seeing you.'

Before Clark could form any kind of protest Lois was herding Chloe out the door. With a sigh Clark settled in for what was bound to be a repeat of every conversation he and Lana had had over the last month. Clark decided he didn't want to give her the chance to get in and rehash it all.

'Look Lana, I know things between us aren't going the way we would have liked but you can't force me into something I'm not ready for. There are some things I'm not ready to tell you and if you force it, if you base our whole relationship on this one thing then maybe you don't really want to be with me.'

'Clark…'

'No Lana, not this time. I'm not going to let you make me feel guilty for doing what is right for me.'

'Clark, that's not what I'm trying to do.'

'But it's what you're doing. You spend hours telling me that I can trust you but you keep pushing me. Not to mention the way you act around Lois does not lead me to believe you trust me.'

The fact that Clark had spent the night with Lois doing exactly what Lana wished he would do with her was irrelevant. He felt comfortable telling Lois his secret even if it only happened because she caught him floating in his sleep. And yeah Lois knowing did have its advantages when she got all worked up and jumped him. He trusted himself around her and she trusted him enough, knowing his secret, not to hurt her. He didn't have that freedom with Lana and she refused to see it when he pointed it out in black and white.

'Lois is my friend Lana, I care about her but you make me feel bad for spending time with her and I've had enough. I can't be with you Lana if you're not going to let me be me.'

'Clark, I know Lois is your friend but it hurts when I see you two together. You smile all the time when you're around her. Even when you're fighting you get this look like there's nowhere else you'd rather be. It hurts that it's not me that puts that look on your face.'

Clark closed his eyes and wished there was some other way to say this but he had gotten to the point we he could no longer pretend that everything was okay. It was too much and with Chloe trying to stay neutral and both Lois and his mother pushing him to face facts he really was left with no other choice. For the first time Clark accepted what he was about to do and felt good about it.

'I think we should break up.'

She couldn't say she hadn't thought things between them were heading this way but she'd hoped that with a little help from Chloe and a nice long talk with Clark about trust and honesty they could be on their way to fixing things. Apparently Clark was giving up.

'Clark please don't do this. We can work through this.'

'No, Lana, we really can't. I'm not comfortable being myself around you and that means more to me than prolonging the inevitable.'

'Clark, please.'

'Lana, I think you should go. I want to be friends someday but we can't be more than that.'

'Clark.'

'I am sorry, Lana, but I need to do this.'

Lana looked close to tears and a part of Clark felt bad but he knew this was for the best. Clark looked away as she got to her feet and walked to the door.

'You need time, I can understand that. I'll wait for you.'

Before Clark could correct her she was gone. He didn't need time, he didn't want her to wait, he wanted her to understand they were over. He felt like banging his head against the table but was in no mood to repair it when he cracked it. Why couldn't she understand?

898989898989898989

'Thanks for the rescue, Lo,' Chloe said as they climbed the stairs to Lois' apartment over the Talon.

'Anytime, cuz. What were you thinking bringing Lana?'

'It wasn't planned she asked me where I was going and then she tagged along.'

'Meh, what's an awkward breakfast between friends?'

Chloe laughed glad to be away from the awkward and hanging out with her cousin. She settled on the couch and waited while Lois put on some coffee. She looked around the apartment at the mess that was Lois. A stack of photos sat on the coffee table in front of her. Chloe picked them up and realized they were the ones they had taken at the lake a few months back. There were plenty of Clark and herself and plenty of her with Lois but just the one of Clark and Lois. Even in the picture they were arguing, standing right up close and talking animatedly with their hands.

Lois came back and handed her a mug. She saw the photo's Chloe was looking at and rolled her eyes.

'Why is there only one photo of you and Clark?'

'There isn't,' Lois answered simply. 'Clark has some of them and the rest are on the fridge with the ones of us.'

'Oh.'

'So, tell me cousin of mine, what's new in the exciting world of Chloe Sullivan?'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So you've got your own hero

A/N:- on!! not in. on the fridge! thanks killer00 for pointing it out! lol, the pictures are on the fridge right next to the take out menus and a note from chloe reminding her cousin takeout is not a food group. anyway on with the story...

**Chapter 5: So you've got your own hero. Don't get dead.**

'I broke up with Lana.'

Chloe looked up from her coffee and sighed. Clark could have sworn it was a sigh of relief. She set her coffee down and prepared herself for the usual task of comforting Clark and telling him he'd done what was for the best. She was a little surprised to find Clark smiling. Taken aback she could do nothing but gape until Clark's frown caused her to snap her mouth closed.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I am.'

'Oh.'

Chloe couldn't help being slightly confused, the last time she had really spoken to Clark he had still thought Lana was the one and that given enough time he could come to tell her his secret. Sure he'd been having his doubts but none of them had been serious enough to spur him into action. At least none that she'd been witness to.

'Clark, I know how hard this must be for you but I do think you're making the right decision.'

'Yeah, I know. It was time I actually did something about it rather than drag it out. That was only hurting us.'

'I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted.'

Clark shrugged and he did it with such indifference that for one second Chloe was concerned he might be under the effect of Red K. Clark's eyes drifted to something over Chloe's shoulder and a slight frown marred his features.

'Uh, actually, Chloe, there's something I should tell you.'

'Okay.'

Clark started to speak but then Lois was there by the table and she drew Clark's attention. Chloe's attention was also drawn to her cousin and then she was the one frowning at the sight of Lois wearing several more layers of clothing than was necessary.

'C'mon, Smallville, I'm roasting here.'

Clark laughed, 'Nice look.'

'Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with.'

Clark smirked at her as he got to his feet. Chloe glanced between them feeling like she had missed something. She became suspicious when Lois pulled on a beanie and started to push Clark toward the door.

'Bye, Chloe.'

'See ya, cuz!'

Shaking her head at the crazy that was Lois and today for reasons unknown, Clark, Chloe went back to her coffee wondering what it was Clark had been about to tell her. She hoped it wasn't another meteor freak, she was hoping for some quiet time for once. She was thinking about the last time a meteor freak had gone for revenge and how if it weren't for Clark she'd have been in serious trouble when a random thought crossed her mind. The only time she ever saw Clark with someone that rugged up was when he was going to the Fortress, and it was only ever her.

'Nah,' Chloe laughed with a shake of her head.

898989898989898989

'This place is incredible.'

Lois looked around in awe at the large crystal palace she found herself in. It was amusing Clark to see someone else's reaction to the Fortress. He was usually to busy resenting Jor-El to take pleasure in the beauty that the Fortress held. Whenever Chloe tagged along she too was too busy dying or looking for answers to appreciate it either. It was nice having someone to see it when there wasn't a life threatening situation.

'Yeah, I guess it is.'

'Kal-El,' Jor-El's voice boomed throughout the Fortress.

'And then there's that.'

'Jor-El,' Clark answered coolly.

'You have brought someone to me.'

'Lois Lane meet Jor-El.'

'Welcome Lois Lane.'

Throwing Clark a nervous look she turned to address the room at large.

'Hello, Jor-El.'

89898989898989898989

She had waited hours for the inevitable phone call; typically it came just as she'd begun to hope it never would. Chloe had one foot in the bath when the phone rang and there was just one person who would be calling. She resigned herself to the fact that if she didn't answer it now it would just keep ringing. So she scooped up her cell phone sank into the lovely hot bath water and hit the call button.

'Hi, Lana.'

'You talked to Clark.'

'Yeah, I did.'

'He said I make it hard for him to be himself. Is that true? Am I forcing him to be something he's not?'

Chloe honestly had no idea how to answer that. She knew how she wanted to answer, she wanted to tell Lana yes, she did make things hard for Clark. She wanted to point out that pressuring someone into telling you their secret was not the same as being told that secret at a point of trust and honesty in a relationship. Or she could tell Lana what she wanted to hear, that she hadn't made Clark feel like he couldn't be himself that it was just Clark going through something ever since his father died.

_Friendship be damned_.

'Yes, Lana, you are. You're forcing him into a relationship that he's not comfortable with. You offered him ultimatums where if he couldn't tell you his secret he obviously didn't love you enough. That's not a relationship, Lana, its emotional blackmail.'

Chloe's outburst was met with stunned silence. She felt a little bad but honestly she was just getting sick of being torn between her friendship with Clark and her friendship with Lana. Clark had always been there for her and he may have been hesitant to tell her his secret but once she found out they'd been closer than ever. Their friendship had moved to all new levels, she was someone he could be completely honest with, he didn't have to hide from her.

Her relationship with Lana was much newer and came about through their constantly being thrown in harms way together. An interesting basis for friendship but one that worked for them, until now. Though she said it wasn't her intention Lana was putting Chloe in the position where she felt like she had to choose one friend over the other. If it came to that it would always be Clark, but she really hoped it wouldn't.

Finally Lana spoke.

'I just don't understand,' Lana whispered brokenly. 'What did I do that makes it so hard for him to trust me?'

'Look, Lana, Clark trusts you. This is just something he has never been comfortable telling people, he never told me and I've been his friend for years. He wanted you to see him as the Kansas farm boy you fell in love with, maybe he's worried you won't see him the same after he tells you.'

'How could he think that?'

'I don't know, Lana, but what does it matter now? Just work on being a good friend Lana, that's all you can do for now.'

'I don't think I know how to be friends with Clark anymore.'

Chloe sank further into the water and tried not to sigh in exasperation. She knew from experience what it felt like to have to be friends with Clark when you wanted more but she wouldn't change their friendship for anything now.

'Lana, you know how to be friends with Clark. Just be there for him, don't ask too many questions and always be willing to listen. It's not much but it's a start. Don't push him, let him come to you.'

'Thanks, Chloe.'

'Your welcome,' Chloe smiled. 'Now if you'll excuse me I have a bath to enjoy.'

Chloe ended the call and tossed the cell phone onto her towel. Now the relaxing could begin.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N:- sorry it took so long to update but i don't write things in order and it took a while for chapter 6 to surface, not my best work but enoy!

**Chapter 6: Goodbye weekend, hello crazy.**

Two weeks after Clark broke up with Lana Chloe was beginning to understand how Lana felt about Lois and Clark's relationship. They were always together, always laughing, heck just sitting down watching television had become an activity they did together. Chloe felt like she was losing her best friend to her own cousin. That's why Chloe was relieved to find Lois home alone when she came back to Smallville for the weekend. Her relief waned when she realized Lois was resting on the couch with her wrist bandaged.

'What happened to you?'

Chloe dropped her bag by the door and moved forward to study her cousin with concern. To her astonishment Lois actually laughed.

'I suggest not hitting Smallville when he doesn't see you coming.'

Chloe frowned. This was another thing she'd come to notice, Lois kept saying random things that often made her wonder if she weren't a little more informed than she ought to be. Just the other day she'd over heard Lois mutter something about sex and floating though that one was mostly likely attributed to the metaphorical than anything else. Then again she could have sworn that while she and Clark were discussing his powers he'd mumbled something about bed stealing women and floating.

Shaking it off Chloe turned her attention back to her cousin.

'You did that hitting Clark?' she questioned hesitantly, not sure what she would do with the answer.

'Yeah, pulled back for a nice decent slug and the guy got distracted by Shelby. Next time I'm hitting him with the crow bar.'

Though somewhat relieved by Lois' threat about the crow bar she was still a little suspicious that Lois wasn't asking a bunch of questions as to the how she'd sprained her wrist punching Clark.

'What did Clark do when you hit him?'

'Once he got done making sure I was okay he said he was going to reward Shelby for his timing.'

Chloe snorted. Way to go Clark, masking what had happened by pissing her off. Still Chloe couldn't help being suspicious. She promised to keep an eye on her cousin and talk to Clark about her suspicions. For now she would just enjoy her night with Lois.

It didn't last long.

Despite being assured it would just be the two of them all night, no sooner had the opening credits begun to roll on their second movie Clark was letting himself in to the apartment. Lois didn't even look away from the screen leaving it up to Chloe to question his sudden, late night appearance.

'Clark, what brings you by this late on a Friday night?'

It was then that Clark seemed to realize he was interrupting something.

'Sorry to interrupt, I need to talk to Lois but it can wait.'

Finally Lois looked away from the movie and turned a thoughtful look toward Clark. She studied him quietly and then got to her feet looking almost concerned. Chloe turned thoughtful eyes on him but whatever Lois had seen was invisible to her eyes.

'Back in a sec, Chloe.'

Chloe watched Lois lead Clark in to her bedroom and then waited a few seconds after the door closed before creeping quietly to the door to do a little innocent eavesdropping. She pressed her ear firmly against the door and hoped Clark didn't use his abilities and realize what she was doing.

'He's asking about you,' Clark was saying.

'What?' was Lois' shocked reply. 'Why?'

'I don't know,' Clark exclaimed in frustration. 'I went to talk to him like you suggested and he kept going on about you and me and something about my subconscious.'

'You and me and your subconscious?' Lois repeated incredulously.

'I'm paraphrasing.'

'Obviously.' Chloe could almost hear Lois rolling her eyes. 'Pick me up tomorrow?'

Chloe heard Lois' mattress shift and figured one of them had sat down, probably Clark considering Lois was probably pacing out her obvious confusion. She was feeling a bit confused herself. Cark sounded genuinely confused about something and if it was getting him this worried Chloe assumed Clark would have come to her for help.

'You want to stay here?'

Chloe's eyebrows shot up at the very, very unexpected invitation. Clark exhaled loudly.

'Not tonight, Lo.'

'You sure? I can get rid of Chloe.'

Chloe scowled, she was really feeling the love now.

'Nah, she needs her Lo time.'

The mattress shifted again and Chloe was sure she was about to be caught. She heard Clark approaching the door and made to dash away when Lois spoke again.

'Don't let him get to you, Clark. He's not your father, he's just a memory.'

Chloe's mouth fell open at the implication but her head was insisting Lois was talking about Jonathon. Even if she didn't really believe what she was telling herself.

'I know, Lo. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Chloe barely made it to the kitchen before Clark emerged. He flashed a quick smile and a goodnight before he was gone leaving Chloe with a head full of nonsensical thoughts and a cousin who knew more than she should.

Chloe was back on the couch when Lois emerged and she couldn't help but marvel at the concern Lois was showing for Clark. She never thought she'd see the day when Lois and Clark became openly friendly. She also never thought she'd see the day when Clark trusted Lois enough to tell her his secret. Not that anything had been confirmed. She couldn't ask Lois first she would have to talk to Clark tomorrow.

'Everything alright?'

'Yeah, Chloe, everything's fine.'


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hungry

**Chapter 7: Hungry? Midnight…snack anyone?**

Lois couldn't sleep and this time it had nothing to do with Chloe's snoring and everything to do with the fact that Clark Kent's naked image was plastered on the back of her eyelids. Randomly, it had initially been her concern for him that had her thoughts revolving around the farm boy. Her brain made a slight and barely noticed segue between thoughts of Jor-El and Clark's subconscious. What started out as an attempt to connect the dots between floating incidents had led her brain on a one way track back to naked Clark.

Resigning herself to mentally eyeballing Smallville it was a few long, very creative minutes before her thoughts actually caught up and spread before her. Sex equals floating Clark, sleep equals floating Clark. Subconscious? _Dreaming_! Sleeping Clark gives access to subconscious thoughts, subconscious thoughts lead to unintentional hovering above floor or bed or haystack.

'What was he dreaming?'

Lois was wracking her brain trying to think of something that could explain this when she remembered what Clark told her about his heat vision. Thinking about sex started the heat vision it stood to reason that sex could be an activating factor in more than one of his powers. If she just knew what he was dreaming about maybe she could help him get this floating thing under control. Maybe she could turn this floating in to honest to god flying like he claimed to have done a year ago under the influence of Kal-El.

Lois launched out of bed and snatched up her phone. She dialed Smallville's cell phone and prayed she wouldn't accidentally wake up Martha; the woman had enough on her plate she didn't need late night phone calls inquiring about her son's dreams.

Clark picked up after only one ring. She didn't bother with a hello.

'What were you dreaming?'

'Lo?'

'What were you thinking?'

'Mmmm, sleep good?' Clark suggested sarcastically.

Lois rolled her eyes and moved toward her bedroom door.

'Just come over will you?'

'Alright.'

Lois made it to the front door just in time to let a half dressed sleep addled Clark in to the apartment. She held a finger to her lips and pointed toward Chloe asleep on the couch. Clark shot her annoyed look but remained silent until they were safely back in her room.

'I think I figured it out.'

'Figured what out?' Clark asked her.

He crawled on to the bed and rested against the head board. She just watched him until he raised a bemused eyebrow.

'Sex triggered your heat vision, sex triggered your floating so I'm wondering what was going on in your _subconscious_ these past few weeks that have you floating most nights.'

Clark scrubbed a tired hand over his face. It was way too early to be unraveling the mystery of his subconscious. For all he knew he'd been dreaming about his chores. Though come to think of it the last time he'd woken up floating he could have sworn he was having a very weird dream involving Lois and a hammer she was using to beat him over the head.

'The last thing I remember dreaming before floating was about you and a hammer.'

'Kinky,' Lois smirked.

'You were hitting me repeatedly over the head with it.'

'Realistic,' Lois mused thoughtfully. 'I like it.'

'Realistic?'

Lois shrugged. 'Lately I've been thinking up amusing ways to not hurt you.'

'You thought about hitting me over the head with a hammer?'

Lois shook her head with a smile.

'No, I thought about hitting you over the head with a _sledge_ hammer.'

'Be still my heart.'

'Oh we are so trying it tomorrow.'

'Whatever, Lo, was there a reason you got me over here at two in the morning?'

Lois frowned, she was sure there had been a good reason at the time to not simply tell him over the phone. Ah, now she remembered. Experimentation!

'Lay back, Smallville, and let's see about that floating.'

898989898989898989

Chloe crawled off the couch the next morning and made a very wobbly path to the kitchen for coffee. Part of the way there she tripped over something but to tired to figure out what it was she merely kicked it out of her way and made for the coffee. Fifteen minutes later, with fresh coffee in her system and a decent study of the photos on the fridge under her belt she decided to find the object that had nearly caused her to fall face first to the floor. She gazed in the direction she assumed it to have gone and promptly choked on her coffee.

It was a boot. A nice big work boot like the ones Clark was always wearing. After she'd got her coffee safely down the right pipe she remembered the conversation she'd overheard the night before. Lois asked him to stay but she'd heard him decline. Sudden sounds of movement had her frozen in place. Unsure if she wanted to feign sleep and eavesdrop again or remain where she was and demand answers. In the end the choice was made for her, her indecision having cost her the time to do anything.

It was Clark who emerged from Lois' room pulling the door closed behind him. Chloe chose to raise an eyebrow and watch him with amusement. To her annoyance Clark didn't even react, he walked over to her in the kitchen rubbing a hand through his hair dressed in t-shirt and jeans.

'Morning,' he greeted, going straight for the fridge and the orange juice it contained.

Chloe stared at him for a moment dumbstruck; he wasn't even going to explain what he was doing coming out of Lois' bedroom in the early morning. Chloe was so not letting him get away with that. No way in hell. Had he performed the stereotypical walk of shame should would have teased him mercilessly, asked all the inappropriate question and for one moment possible questioned his mental health. But this, this was no walk of shame, there was no embarrassment, no lame excuses, there was just silence. And juice. That threw Chloe off a bit but it wouldn't stop her, she was determined to make him squirm. She also needed to talk to him about Lois' knowledge. That could probably wait for her third cup of coffee.

'Morning?' Chloe asked incredulously. 'That's all you're going to say? What the heck are you doing here Clark? How did you even get here? When did you get here? Didn't you leave?'

'One, its in the am so yes, two, Lois couldn't sleep. I got this phone call from her at two in the morning asking me what I was dreaming. Three is kind of obvious, four about two this morning, five yes.'

It took Chloe a moment to break that down and make sense of it. Also to silently curse Clark for his morning alertness, especially for someone who was woken up in the middle of the night by way of random phone call. She watched Clark rummage for food and settle for a pop tart when he couldn't find anything else. She knew what she wanted to ask but wasn't sure how to go about it. She could go the way of Lana and approach through a haze of jealousy and rant about Lois and Clark's friendship or she could just come out and ask what the hell was going on.

'Clark, I need to talk to you about something.'

'What's wrong, Chloe?'

'It's Lois. Lately she's been saying things that have me a bit worried.'

'Like what?'

'Well, like the way she blew off, nearly breaking her wrist punching you. The other day I could have sworn I heard her talking on the phone to someone about super strength, and…why do you not look surprised?'

Clark smiled at her and far from feeling relieved Chloe felt even more worried.

'Clark?'

'She was talking to me.'

'What?'

'She knows, Chloe, she knows about me.'

'What?!'


	9. Chapter 8

Discalimer:- nothing is mine

A/N:- thanks to all my reviewers, sorry for the wait but i'm having internet issues, in that its not working 80 of the time, anyway heres the next chapter. enjoy!

**Chapter 8: And now for light hearted explanations.**

'What?!'

Clark winced, his sensitive ears crying out at the assault of Chloe's voice. He didn't think knowing Lois knew his secret was cause for such a reaction. Then again, it wasn't everyday he told someone he was an alien from another planet.

'You told her?'

'Well, yeah.'

Chloe stared at him as though waiting for him to explain what type of head trauma he had suffered to make him tell Lois. He decided to elaborate before Chloe started shrieking again.

'She saw me floating in my sleep.'

'You float in your sleep?'

Clark frowned. 'I didn't tell you that?'

'No.'

Chloe got this look on her face that Clark didn't understand but had no time to attempt to find out what was going on in her head because at that moment Lois stumbled out of her room and practically tossed Clark aside to get to the coffee. Clark rolled his eyes and handed Lois a mug he had poured for her. She glared at him but took the offered coffee. It was a few moments before she realized that Chloe was staring at her.

'What?'

'You know?'

Lois looked at her cousin blankly and then looked to Clark for answers. He obliged around a mouthful of pop tart.

'I'm an alien.'

'Ah.'

The way Lois went back to drinking her coffee and Clark eating had Chloe just about bursting.

'So you know.'

'I know.'

'You know.'

Lois smirked at Clark; Chloe seemed to be having trouble grasping the concept.

'Chloe, I know, we have covered that. Is there something else?'

Was there something else? That had to be the understatement of the century. Chloe had a thousand questions floating around in her head all begging to be asked, some which required her to be alone with Clark, others, Lois. She just didn't know where to start. For so long it had just been her, there was know one he could talk to more than her and she thrived on that. Chloe thrived on the knowledge that she was the one person Clark could confide in.

Now, things had changed. He had Lois. On some level he'd always had Lois; she was the one he talked to when things were bad. She was always there; either living in town or in his house and now she could be there on an entirely new level. And they were only the ones Chloe was aware of.

'You're okay with it? With Clark not being from around here?'

'Smallville is Smallville, even if he comes from Krypton.'

'Thanks,' Clark said with a smile.

Lois smiled and then turned to Chloe with a wicked grin.

'You wanna hit him with a sledge hammer?'

Chloe choked on a mouthful of coffee.

'What?' she sputtered with laugh.

Clark rolled his eyes and moved to collect his boots while Lois set about explaining all the different ways she'd tested his strength over the last two weeks. At first Chloe found it a bit off putting that Lois had spent a large amount of time hitting Clark with various large and heavy objects. Then the amusement kicked in and by the time Lois got to last Wednesday's tractor experiment Chloe was laughing with her.

'As much as I am enjoying hearing about Lois hitting me with heavy objects, I have chores to do.'

'You still want to go see Jor-El this morning?'

'Nah, I think you pretty much answered all of my questions this morning.'

Lois smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. He was out the door and on his way before Chloe spoke again. With Clark gone she was able to ask the portion of her Lois centered questions.

'You really are okay with this, right?' Chloe asked hesitantly. 'It would kill Clark to find out you were just putting on a strong front.'

Lois placed her mug on the counter and leaned back against the sink. She crossed her arms over her chest and studied her cousin not sure what to make of that. It was only then that Chloe realized Lois was once more in one of Clark's plaid shirts. Had she stolen all of Clark's shirts to sleep in?

'Look Chloe, I would never do that to him. If I was freaked he'd know about it. Trust me, I wasn't freaked, if anything I was tur—I wasn't freaked,' Lois reaffirmed.

'Clark seems so happy now that he has someone else to talk to.'

The way Chloe's smile wilted slightly when she said that gave Lois pause. Suddenly Lois understood what Chloe was doing. She was trying to find an outlet for everything she had felt. She wanted someone to confide in about the difficulty of keeping Clark's secret but she was also afraid of losing her best friend. She was torn between feeling happy for Clark that he had found someone who liked him for who he was and sad because she might be losing the close relationship they had developed.

'I'm not trying to take him away form you Chloe,' Lois started. 'But I also think that out of the two of us you're the one freaking out.'

Chloe looked lost, like she hadn't quite followed Lois down that street.

'Chloe, I didn't freak at all, I cracked a joke about finally having a reason for his love of plaid and whacked him with a crow bar.'

Chloe snorted; that sounded like something Lois would definitely do.

'I think Chloe, that maybe, you're looking for me to be just a bit as freaked as you were when you first found out. I'm not here to justify you reactions Chloe. Its okay that you freaked out, I guess not knowing Smallville as long you have made it easier to accept this. I'm here if you want to talk to me Chloe but I'm not going to pretend to be freaked to make you feel better about your initial reactions. The man hasn't changed Chloe, he's still the same he's just more special than we realized.'

'You're really okay with this?'

Lois laughed. 'Yeah, Chloe, I'm okay.'


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Conversations…breathe…breathe…

A/N:- woohoo the chapter everyones been waiting for...i think. well here we go.

**Chapter 9: Conversations…breathe…breathe…**

Lois Lane did not panic.

The last five weeks and two days of her life could be summed up with a few numbers. Forty seven days of knowing Clark's secret, three life or death situations, sixteen attempts to hurt Clark with something heavy, one attempted murder and four rounds of ridiculously good sex. Not one of those things was cause for panic.

She took Clark's secret like he was giving the weather forecast. She barely flinched during the life and death situations because she knew Clark would come rescue her if, and that's a big if, she couldn't get herself out. And that attempt to murder her? Clark was there before she had a chance to think about it.

Nope Lois Lane had never had cause to panic.

Until today.

89898989898989

Clark pushed open the door of the Talon and waited for a woman to pass before he stepped inside. He was supposed to be meeting Chloe in half an hour at the Daily Planet but he still had several things he needed to do for his mother and a dozen chores left to do on the farm. It was just one of those days where even super speed seemed inadequate at getting things done. Some one called his name and when he turned he knew that today was just going to get worse.

'Lana,' Clark greeted half heartedly.

Things between them had been more than awkward and most of that had to do with Lana's sudden desire to become his best friend. She was working tirelessly to insinuate herself in to his everyday life. Stopping to talk to him whenever she could, asking him to the movies when she went with Chloe. She even went as far as planning a movie night and inviting them all along.

Clark was trying to play nice but the entire reason he broke up with her was because she was pushing too hard. This was just too much but once again every time he tried to talk to her about it she brushed him off and told him she understood they could no longer be together but that she wanted to stay friends.

'Do you want to join me?'

Clark sighed and took a seat.

'How are you?'

'Lana.'

'I'm just asking, Clark.'

Clark rested his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands with a heavy exasperated sigh.

'Lana, you have to stop, this has gone too far.'

'Clark?'

'I know you want to be friends but you're trying way too hard. You're not giving me any space. Every time I go to visit Chloe you're there. You invite us along to go to the movie or for lunch and it has to stop.'

'I'm just being a friend.'

'No, Lana you're trying to win me back.'

Lana's face fell and she looked down at her hands. It was true she had been trying hard but she didn't know any other way to get into the tight knit group that Lois, Clark and Chloe had become. She had always found it easy to talk to Chloe even when she wasn't being quite truthful about her knowledge. Similarly, despite her reservations and jealousy Lois was also easy to talk to. Although Lois often spoke with the air of someone who didn't agree with her choices. Being forceful was the only way Lana felt she would be able to gain the same kind of standing those head strong women had with Clark.

Upon reflection it may not have been the smartest move but what other choice did she have? Clark was refusing her calls and avoiding her like she had some deadly communicable disease. It hurt that he could be so open and honest with Lois, a woman he had known for just two years and yet he could barely talk to her, the girl he had supposedly been in love with his entire life.

'I know I'm trying too hard but I don't want to lose you, Clark, even if we are just friends.'

'Lana, I thought we went over this.'

'We did Clark, and I understand, I do, its just really hard for me.'

'I know and I never meant to hurt you I just, I don't know how to be myself around you, when we were in school I was always so busy trying to be someone you could like I overlooked the fact that the person I was becoming was not someone I liked.'

'Don't say that,' Lana admonished. 'You're a great person Clark, you're kind and generous.'

Clark fought the urge to roll his eyes. There really was no need for flattery; it wasn't going to get her anywhere. It was only serving to annoy him more. Lois had made a point to inform Clark that since his break up with Lana he had been far less broody which she told him was a vast improvement and made him much more fun to be around. Similarly, Chloe had informed him that although she was still friends with Lana she quite liked this brood free version of Clark also claiming he was much more fun to be around.

'You have such a close friendship with both Lois and Chloe and I don't know how to get there. I don't know what they did or what they do that makes it so easy for you to laugh and be yourself around them.'

'Chloe has been my best friend since we were twelve, I've never needed to be anyone else around her never needed to pretend. Lois, Lois is Lois. It's hard to pretend to be someone else around her when she found me naked in a corn field and looked after me while I had amnesia. She lived in my house for months; there was no time to be someone else between the arguing and the arguing.'

Lana smiled in spite of herself. She could see how it would be hard to pretend after a meeting like that and she wondered how Clark had ever managed to live that down.

'I want that for us.'

'Then don't try so hard. Wait for Chloe to invite you along, don't force this, Lana, it will just make things worse.'

'Clark, just tell me where to start.'

Clark opened his mouth to reply and winced at the angry voice that reverberated around the Talon.

'Smallville!' Lois shouted in his ear.

Clark winced but before he had the chance to reply she was grabbing his arm and dragging him angrily up the stairs to her apartment. He never even got the chance to say goodbye to Lana. Though honestly, he really wasn't sorry to have an excuse to leave. That all changed when Lois threw him inside the apartment and slammed the door. Immediately she picked up the nearest object and started beating him over the head with it.

By the time Clark ripped the object form her grip he recognized it as a now bent out of shape umbrella.

'Lois!'

'I hate you!'

'That's nothing new.'

'Don't try to be funny, Smallville, that's my job.'

She wrenched the umbrella back out of his hands and started hitting him again.

'Lois, stop! What's going on?'

Lois did nothing but growl in frustration and anger and several other emotions he had never seen her express before. She grabbed his arm and shoved him down on to the couch before picking something up off the coffee table and throwing it in his lap. He looked down at the object with a frown and his whole world stopped moving. His heart stopped beating and it became hard to breathe.

'What?' he stammered. 'Huh? What? Huh?'

'Been there, done that, panicking now.'

'Well,' Clark said slowly, not quite meeting her eyes. 'Have you?'

'No.'

'Are you?'

'No.'

'Do you want to?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay,' Clark said shakily.

Lois nodded snatched the box from his hand and disappeared into the bathroom. She returned what felt like seconds later and sat down next to him. She placed the oven timer on the coffee table beside the offending piece of plastic. They couldn't look at each other, both fidgeting in the uncomfortable silence as the timer ticked down. Clark looked over at Lois and then looked away just as quickly. Just seconds later Lois was returning the favor barely looking at him before looking away again.

The timer dinged.

They looked at each other before Lois slowly reached for the piece of plastic that had the potential to ruin lives. He watched her keenly, waiting for her reaction, waiting for her to speak. She didn't disappoint.

'I hate you, Smallville,' Lois muttered.

Clark looked down at the object she offered him. He took it and stared at it with unseeing eyes.

Lois Lane never panicked, not in life or death situations, not when her friend turned out to be an alien.

Today Lois Lane panicked.

'You're pregnant.'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Breathing doesn't help

A/N:- okay this one is smaller than most but i'm hoping to have the next one up tomorrow. enjoy.

**Chapter 10: Breathing doesn't help. Try hitting Clark.**

Three days. It had been three days since she had last seen or spoken to Clark. She didn't blame him really; she did kind of kick him out. But it was a reflex. Really. She was panicking and he was there and his thereness was oh so bad. Oh she kicked him out. Told him they needed to think about things on their own before they could really talk about this.

She was pregnant. She, Lois Lane, had a life growing inside her. Of course it had taken three home pregnancy tests and a quick blood test at the hospital to confirm it. But there it was, the big problem, a group of cells dividing. Cells that could grow in to anything. Would they be like her? Human? Normal? Or would those cells grow into someone like Clark? Strong, indestructible. Alien. And who was to say she wanted to let them get that far.

She was lying to herself. She was panicking and she was lying to herself and the one person in all the world who could help her get through this, help her sort it all out, was the person she had shoved forcefully out of the apartment three days ago. She needed Clark. And that was bad, Lois Lane didn't need anybody. Except that she did because she was pregnant with an alien baby that could potentially ruin her entire life.

Her thoughts had been going in circle for days. Going over her options, thinking about how stupid they were to let her get pregnant. The one thing she couldn't do was the one thing sensibility told her to do. She wasn't ready. She didn't have the money, or the job, or the stable relationship every kid needed. She was in danger more often than not. What kind of life could she provide for a baby? Sensibility told her that the sensible option was to abort the pregnancy. Adoption was out; she couldn't trust anyone to take care of such a special kid.

She couldn't do it of course. Sensibility be damned, this kid was hers. Hers and Clark's and they may not have the most conventional of relationships but they had one. There relationship may consist of random sex and a friendship to rival any other but that was enough. It had to be.

'Oh, this is bad!'

89898989898989

Clark was quietly falling apart. If his mother or Chloe noticed they didn't say anything. It had been three days since Lois kicked him out of her apartment claiming to need space. Three days since he found out he was going to be a father. Oh yeah, he was freaking out now.

What bothered him the most was that he didn't know what Lois was thinking. He knew they were young, that they weren't ready for this but he couldn't help thinking about it. Imagining what it would be like to raise a kid, have someone of his own flesh and blood. He had been alone too long and the thought of having someone who belonged to him was very tempting.

Still, he had to think rationally, he couldn't be selfish. He needed to do what was best for Lois, for him. How could they raise a child? And where did that even leave them? He had just reached a point in his life where he was comfortable with whom he was. He had two great friendships, one that came with benefits, and he had finally sorted out the Lana mess but his relationship with Lois wasn't quite enough to raise a child together.

They were having fun. He'd never had that before and now he didn't think he'd ever have that again. He liked where things were going, they were progressing slowly enough that there was no pressure. But now, now, there was a whole little person involved and he didn't know how that affected things. If things had gone the way they were intended he could see this happening, maybe, years from now. The way things were now, it was just too much, too soon.

He liked Lois, he did, and she was the first person who he was both attracted to and trusted. He wanted this to work. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to have this baby. Ultimately he would respect Lois' wishes he just hoped that her choice was one he could agree to.

He needed to see her. He needed to know.


	12. Chapter 11

a/n:- here we are a nice longish chapter a few days later than planned but here we go. enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Collisions and Decisions.**

They collided on the stairs.

In a fit of very un-Lois like behavior she threw her arms around Clark, nearly sending them tumbling down the stairs of the Talon. She refused to let go as he navigated back up the stairs and into her apartment. When she didn't seem inclined to let him go he was forced to consider detachment options. It was hard to have a deep and meaningful chat when the person you needed to talk to is draped around your neck like a bad accessory.

'Lo,' Clark laughed shakily, 'you need to let go.'

'No,' she whispered, burying her head in his neck.

'No?'

'I'm freaking out, Smallville, and I think I'm going crazy.'

Peeling her away, Clark stepped back and got a good look at her. She looked as bad as he felt. Three days of confusion, worry and indecision on display for the whole world to see. And Lois Lane never let anyone see what she was feeling. It took her a few moments to meet his eyes but when she did she was hit once more with the knowledge of how stupid it had been to kick him out. She could have saved herself days of muddled and panicked thoughts if she had just talked things out with him.

Rationality had no place in this moment.

'We need to talk.'

'I know.'

Lois cringed, awaiting the inevitable. With Clark standing right in front of her she was beginning to question her decisions. With him standing before her she was forced to consider what _he_ might want to do in this situation. Deep down she knew what he would do she was just having trouble coming to terms with anything and everything.

'You're pregnant.'

'Yes.'

They sat down side by side on the couch and mulled over this piece of information. Having known for three days made the impact no less impressive. They may have been thinking about it but the words had not been spoken aloud since it had been confirmed.

'I've been thinking about our options.'

Though her words had an ominous sound, Clark somehow managed to focus on the one word in her sentence that cemented his involvement. _Our. _Our options. He knew that she would want his opinion before doing anything; that was the sort of person she was. It just made everything more real now that they were actually talking about it.

'Our options,' Clark repeated blankly.

Lois looked at him carefully before she spoke. Weighing each word before she said them aloud as though over thinking what she had to say would give her some sort of insight into Clark's choices. With every carefully chosen word she was expecting something earth shattering to occur.

'I was thinking about what is best for us,' she said, carefully and Clark really didn't like the sound of that.

'What's best for us?'

'I can't keep talking if you're going to repeat everything I have to say.'

'Sorry.'

'Okay. I-I thought about all the options and I know what would be best, practical, and what I want.'

That sounded like something Clark could like, though he wasn't sure what she was saying something gave him hope.

'I could never get rid of it,' Lois whispered as if Clark would condemn her for merely mentioning such a thing. 'But adoption is not an option.'

Clark shuddered. There mere thought of what could happen if his child got into the wrong hands had his stomach twisting. Not everyone would react the way Jonathon and Martha Kent had. Lois was right it was not a viable option but then Clark's heart picked up its pace and he realized where Lois was going with this in her round-about all-options-on-the-table way.

'You want to keep it,' he whispered.

Lois nodded and turned to look at Clark waiting for him to say something, be it rage at her bad decision or jump for joy. Not that she'd ever seen Clark Kent jump for joy. Lois shook her head, marveling at her ability to get sidetracked at a time like this.

'I want it keep it too.'

'Wow.'

There was a long silence as they let that sink in. They were going to have a baby. Lois Lane and Clark Kent: parents. There were other things to consider, of course, but for just a moment they could marvel at the decision they had just come to. They were going to have a baby.

After taking a good five minute to marvel at the thought of a tiny combination of himself and Lois, Clark started to think about what it would mean for them. They couldn't really continue the way things were. Not that he wanted to stop, it just didn't seem right. The more he thought about it the more certain he became of what he wanted to do.

'Lo,' he murmured, taking her hand in his but not turning to look at her.

'Yeah?' she asked, squeezing his hand gently.

'I know we've been having fun, just being together without any of the labels but do you think maybe now would be a good time to start.'

Lois turned to look at him a strange look on her face that seemed oddly reminiscent of dread and cautious hope.

'I want there to be an us.'

'Oh.'

'Can we do that?'

Lois hesitated and turned away from him. She had a sudden sinking feeling as a thought struck her. Was he only doing this because he felt obligated? Was he only asking for more because he thought that was the proper thing to do? It did sound like something the old Smallville would do. But he wasn't that person anymore; he was someone new, someone surer of himself, more confident in what he did.

'You're not just saying that because of the baby are you?'

Clark took a moment to marvel at the insecurity in Lois' voice before he realized it would be prudent to actually answer her question. He cracked a grin and tugged her close.

'No, Lois, not because of the baby, because for the first time in my life I have someone who cares about me for who I am, alien and all, and still finds the time to jump by bones and perform "experiments" on me.'

Lois laughed at that.

Silence enveloped them once more as they wrapped there head around the idea of an _us._ But before they could get to more promising sides of the "us" there was one more thing Lois needed. Something that was more for their friends and family than it was for them.

'I don't want to come out and tell them we're together, we just won't hide it.'

He nodded, liking the sound of that much more than sitting Chloe down and explaining to her that he currently found her cousin slightly addictive when naked. Not to mention what would happen if he had to sit Lana down and talk about it.

'And I don't want to tell about the baby at first. I don't want everyone thinking that we're only together because you knocked me up.'

Once more Clark nodded in agreement before getting up and pulling Lois to her feet.

'We should celebrate.'

'Celebrate?' Lois frowned skeptically.

'Yes,' Clark nodded. 'Celebrate the fact that we're together and going to have a baby.'

Lois studied him for a moment. That seemed like a very good idea and she knew exactly how to go about celebrating.

'Wanna have sex?'

'Absolutely.'


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:- sorry about the long wait but uni has started again and i promised myself i would actually put some effort in to not failing so updates will not be often. enjoy this short chapter and i hope it tides you over.

**Chapter 12: Basements and Secrets.**

This sucked. And not in any of the good ways.

Lois wriggled around on the cold floor, uselessly trying to loosen the ropes binding her hands and feet. She froze when she heard something moving across the room. She strained her ears to catch the sound again. It sounded like whimpering. Lois almost laughed; she wasn't alone down here like she'd thought.

'Hey,' Lois called quietly.

Immediately the whimpering stopped. She turned in the direction the whimpering had originated from and saw a shape shuffle towards her. She wished there was better light down here.

'Hello?'

Sounded like a girl, a young girl judging by the size of the shuffling form.

'What's your name, kid?'

'Emma.'

The shuffling girl came into view and Lois saw she couldn't be more than fourteen. She was covered in dirt and her red hair was caked with dried mud. She obviously put up a fight before getting dragged down here. When the shuffling and wriggling stopped the girl was sitting hunched over just a few feet away. She was tied up, hands and feet bound, just like Lois.

'I'm Lois,' she introduced herself with tired smile. 'How long have you been down here?'

'Four days, I think.'

'Oh.' Lois frowned. 'If it makes you feel better I have a date in five minutes and when I don't show he'll come looking for me.'

'Won't your boyfriend just think you've flaked?'

Lois laughed. 'I have a tendency to get kidnapped and attacked, a lot, if I don't show he'll come looking.'

'He won't find us.'

'This is what he does. I get kidnapped and he rescues me.'

'That's all very romantic but how will he know where to look?'

Lois turned to study Emma. The kid seemed more than a little jaded. Then again she had been locked down here for four days. Lois wondered why no one had found her, had they even come looking?

'My cousin is writing an article about the freak that did this. That's how he'll find us.'

They sat in silence for ten minutes and just when Lois opened her mouth to ask about Emma's family there was a scraping and the door was thrown open. Lois struggled with her bonds but there was no chance of getting free without some form of help. The lights came on and Lois caught a glimpse of their captor before someone else was shoved into the room and the door was slammed shut. At least he'd left the lights on.

'Chloe, so nice of you to join us.'

'Hey, Lois.'

'Your cousin?' Emma asked, and Lois could just see what she was thinking.

It wasn't like Lois could expect the kid to just believe some unknown guy was going to rescue her in half an hour when the police and her own family hadn't managed to do it days.

'Does Smallville know where you are?'

Chloe shook her head.

'There were half a dozen buildings to check.'

'He knows which ones you were checking, right?'

'Yeah,' Chloe confirmed. 'But it's going to be a while before he finds us.'

'If he finds us,' Emma muttered.

Lois shot her a look that quite clearly told her to shut up or they'd leave her behind. Another fifteen minutes went by and Lois' stomach grumbled. She groaned in annoyance. _Yes, let's starve the pregnant woman._

'Dinner date?' Emma guessed with a cheeky smile.

She seemed to be livening up now that she was no longer alone. Even if she didn't think they were getting out of there anytime soon.

'Chinese on the couch and a movie,' Lois sighed.

'That's such a cheap date.'

Lois shrugged. 'Maybe we have more important things to be spending our money on.'

'Like what?' Emma snorted, clearly of the opinion that there was nothing more important than taking your girlfriend out for a nice dinner.

Lois merely shrugged; Chloe didn't even know she was dating Clark she wasn't going to throw in a baby just to prove this kid wrong.

'You had a date?' Chloe asked.

'Yes, let's pick apart my love life while trapped in a basement with a meteor freak after us.'

'I thought it was rather timely,' Chloe joked.

Twenty minutes past.

'Ugh, that's it,' Lois grumbled. 'Cover your ears.'

'What? Why?' Chloe and Emma asked.

'Just do it, this is going to be loud.'

Chloe and Emma exchanged looks but did what they could to cover their ears. Lois took a deep breath and put her lungs to good use.

'Smallville!'

Once the sound of her voice had faded away and they had uncovered their ears Emma snorted.

'Cause that's going to work.'

'Trust me, Smallville, can hear me within a fifteen block radius.'

'Really?' Chloe asked.

'He listens to my heartbeat when he works on the farm.'

'Your boyfriend sounds like a freak.'

'Thank you, Emma, please, continue to insult the person who is going to rescue you.'

'Your date was with Clark?!'

Lois never got the chance to respond. A loud bang sounded outside the room and mere moments later the basement door was ripped off its hinges and tossed aside. Clark appeared in the doorway a look of absolute relief on his face.

'Told ya,' Lois smirked.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Confessions from a porcelain bowl

a/n:- thank you to all my wonderful reviewers here is a nice long chapter for you. enjoy, there are just a few left.

**Chapter 13: Confessions from a porcelain bowl.**

It occurred to her on one of those joyous mornings when she spent half an hour with her face planted in the toilet bowl. Morning sickness was a bitch but she already knew that. No, what occurred to Lois as she heaved up everything she foolishly attempted to keep down was that Clark was not human. Of course she already knew that but it only just hit her that by extension her child was not entirely human. Of course this wasn't news to her either but a whole new line of thinking was opening up.

Morning sickness led to thoughts about her child; linked together they made for a sick child. Lois had no idea what she would do if her child got sick and not in the usual way that parents fear. There was no one Lois could take her baby to see. She didn't even know if her pregnancy was moving on like it should, of course in alien pregnancies there wasn't exactly a book on normal but still how would they know?

This line of thinking stayed with her for several days, distracting her from everything. Chloe, who was still attempting to come to grips with the entire Lois and Clark shebang, noticed how distracted her cousin was. Although she desperately wanted to ask what was wrong the school-girl inside her that still had a slight crush on Clark didn't really want to hear about their relationship drama or whatever it was that was on Lois' mind.

She had no way of knowing just how big it really was and when she found out it blew her away.

89898989898989

It was on the fourth day of her mind hazing thinking that an idea began to form. Before she could even think about moving on her idea she needed to talk to Clark, after all it would require the exposure of his secret to someone else.

She decided to broach the topic after mind blowing sex. She figured he would be more inclined to listen if his thoughts were jumbled and she was still all naked and pressed against him.

'Smallville.'

'Lo.'

'We need to talk about something.'

'Okay.'

'We need to find a doctor for our baby.'

Clark sat up and flicked on a light. Apparently they really needed to talk.

'Why? Is something wrong?'

Lois sat up as well and looked at him. She didn't even know the answer to that question. All she knew was that she was pregnant and despite its rather odd origins she was experiencing morning sickness. Without getting properly checked out, beyond the simple test confirming she was pregnant, there was no way of knowing what was going on inside of her. If there was something wrong they would not find out until the baby was born.

'Not that I know of,' Lois answered slowly. 'But that's the problem, we don't know anything about our baby beyond the fact that its here.'

She placed one hand on her stomach and used her other to guide his to it. She could see the concern written on his face and knew that her own was looking back at him.

'I've been thinking abut it and we need to see a doctor, we need to have tests done to make sure our baby is okay.'

'Lo…'

'I know that we can't just rock up to the hospital for tests. We need someone we can trust.'

'Trust takes time Lois and that isn't exactly something we have if you're seriously concerned.'

'I'm not,' she started, 'seriously concerned,' she elaborated. 'This baby is yours Clark and short of Kryptonite I don't really see anything happening to it. But I need to know that everything is okay. I need to know that our baby is growing properly, that I'm doing everything I can to ensure a healthy baby.'

'So what have you come up with?'

It was obvious to Clark that she had some sort of an idea. She seemed to have thought this through and was keen on having his approval. He wasn't keen on the idea of exposing himself but if it would ensure his child grew up healthy he was willing to risk it if he could.

'I know someone, or I used to know someone who might be able to help.'

'Used to know?'

'She's another army brat, older than me but she's a trained doctor.'

'What makes her any different from the doctors at Smallville Medical?'

'Her rich daddy helped set her up with a private practice, she has all the equipment we could need, access to labs.'

'And we should trust her because?'

Clark still failed to see why this woman was any better than every other doctor they had access to.

'She's one of those scary people who actually puts patients before money.'

'They actually exist?' Clark asked with faux astonishment.

Lois rolled her eyes.

'Look we set up an appointment and you can meet her, lots of parent's interview their doctors before settling, just look at it that way. If you like her we tell her just what she needs to know, if you don't we tell her nothing and we look somewhere else.'

'How long have you known her?'

'Long enough.'

'Make the appointment.'

8989898989898989

Lois was telling the truth when she told Clark she thought Sam Callen would be a good choice for them. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't going to thoroughly check her out. That was why Lois was currently sitting on the corner of Chloe's desk at the Daily Planet waiting for her cousin to return from wherever it was that guy she sat next to had said she was.

She was uncharacteristically nervous because in coming to Chloe for a thorough background check she was of course going to be asked to give an adequate reason. She'd thought it over and come to the conclusion that maybe it was time to tell Chloe the truth. Her skills and contacts would probably come in handy in this particular situation. She spotted the blonde heading back to her desk, a stack of folders in one hand and a large Styrofoam coffee cup in the other.

It was now or never.

'We need to talk.'

'Can it wait, Lo, I'm really busy.'

'Chloe,' she said forcefully. 'We really need to talk.'

Chloe studied her cousin for a moment but it was clear that this was one of those times where work would need to wait. She placed the folders and her coffee on her desk and led Lois into the copy room. Closing the door behind them she turned to face Lois who had begun to fiddle nervously with a loose thread on the hem of her tank top.

Something was wrong.

'Lois, what's going on? Did something happen?'

'We haven't been completely honest with you,' Lois answered slowly.

'We?'

'Me and Smallville,' Lois elaborated.

'Oh?'

Chloe was beginning to get nervous now. It had taken all her power as a good best friend and cousin to come to terms with Lois and Clark being in a relationship so quickly. Though if she was honest with herself she had merely been waiting for this to happen ever since she saw the way they looked at each other right after Lois dunked him in senior year. Still she was dealing, she just hoped whatever Lois was about to say wouldn't make things any harder.

She knew that there was little left of her crush on Clark; that she was slowly getting over it, but that didn't mean she was going to handle seeing it, their relationship, very well.

'There's more between us than we let on.'

'Okay,' she said slowly. 'Lois you're kind of scaring me here.'

'Oh, right.' Lois took a deep breathe and started to speak. She couldn't look at Chloe. 'This thing between me and Smallville started the night I found out about him. I pretty much jumped him when I found out.'

Chloe's mouth fell open, though there were no words. She wanted to hear everything Lois had to say.

'He broke up with Lana and then we just sort of started fooling around.'

Chloe could help interrupting at that. 'You've been sleeping with Clark for over two months?'

Lois nodded in mute confirmation.

'We gave it two months before we decided to actually start a proper relationship.'

'Okay, that's big but not big enough to explain the look on your face right now.'

Lois smiled.

'That's because I haven't gotten to the part yet where I tell you I'm just over two months pregnant.'

Chloe didn't move, she didn't breathe. She just stood frozen, staring at Lois with her mouth open and her eyes glazed over in shock.

She stayed like that for well over a minute before the high pitched squeals kicked in.

'You what? How? What? Whoa! Oh. My. God!'

It was several more minutes before the confused squealing subsided and Lois was able to speak.

'I need a favor.'


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mama Knows Best

a/n:- wow! sorry about the delay but uni is taking up more time than i thought (hopefully a sign i'm not failing). i'm on holdiays for the week so i'm hoping to have the finished in the next few days. anyway hope this was worth the wait...

**Chapter 14: Mama Knows Best.**

'Holy crap, she's Mother Theresa.'

'What?'

Lois looked up from the old issue of the Daily Planet she'd been reading to find out exactly who Chloe had decided was Mother Theresa. It took her seconds to remember that Chloe was checking up on Callen and that it was the good doctor she'd deemed Mother Theresa.

'This woman is too good to be true,' Chloe elaborated.

'So?'

'So?' Chloe repeated. 'This woman can't possibly be this good in real life. She's got dozens of awards, not one strike against her, nothing but good, good, good.'

'She's evil?'

'Has to be.'

'And if by some weird twist of fate she's all she seems?'

'Then you have yourself one very good doctor for your baby.' Chloe seemed to choke on the word baby but other than the slight shock of it all she seemed genuinely happy for her cousin. 'Oh.'

'Oh?'

'There might be a slight problem.'

'She actually is evil?' Lois cracked.

'No,' Chloe smiled. 'Maternity leave.'

'Maternity leave as in "go home Sam, don't want you bursting in the office" or laze around the house doing some good old fashion bonding, maternity leave?'

'The latter.'

'Oh well that's easily fixed. You got a number for me?'

Chloe scribbled down the number and handed it to Lois before turning back to her computer with a frown.

'You sure you want to do this? It's a big risk letting someone in and its not just Clark you need to worry about anymore there's a baby to think about.'

'I know, that's why we need to do this,' Lois said, reminding Chloe of the reasons she'd already given. 'It's like I said; it's all well and good in theory that the baby takes after Clark but what if it doesn't? What is it takes after me? What if something's wrong?'

'I know, I know, I'm just worried about the two—three—of you.'

'I know.'

With a quick wave and a promise to have dinner Lois left the Planet, already dialing the number Chloe had given her. Chloe watched her go and only when Lois was completely out of sight did she allow herself to fully react. She slumped down in her chair and took deep calming breathes. Lois was pregnant. Lois was pregnant with Clark's baby. Lois and Clark were going to have a baby. Yeah, she couldn't quit wrap her head around that one. She could see all the facts lined up in her head, all the words in the right order for an explanation and yet there was a huge gap between knowledge and comprehension.

Lois Lane and Clark Kent were having a baby.

'Holy crap!'

89898989898989

Despite being on maternity leave Sam seemed perfectly happy to arrange an appointment When Lois expressed a need for a very, very good and trustworthy doctor, she jumped at the chance to get out of the house and even arranged to make the drive to Smallville for the initial interview. Happy that she had made some form of a plan Lois decided now was the time to talk to Martha. After all it would be a little tough explaining why they were interviewing a doctor in her living room without giving her some form of a heads up.

Ultimately, though, she would leave the decision to tell Martha up to Clark. With Sam Callen coming in two days she hadn't really given Clark much time to break the news but he decided to do it over dinner with Chloe along for moral support. Ever the perceptive one, Martha did not miss the tension and the looks the three were shooting each other. And with less than twenty four hours before the doctor showed, Clark decided to get it all out at once.

At least he promised he would have it all out by dessert.

They were halfway through the roast when Lois kicked Clark under the table, a not so subtle reminder that they were in fact on a time limit.

'Uh, mum?' Clark asked hesitantly. 'I kind of have some news.'

'News?' Martha frowned, that could go either way and the anxious way Lois and Chloe exchanged looks did not instill Martha with faith.

'It's about me. And Lois.'

'Oh?'

Chloe couldn't help smirking into her fork at the amused look Martha was trying not to show. Obviously she wasn't as blind to their relationship as she appeared.

'We're dating.'

Any quicker and Martha would have missed it. As it was, she heard loud and clear, a huge smile spreading across her face at the news.

'That's wonderful, I'm happy for you both.'

'Thanks mum,' Clark murmured.

'That means a lot,' Lois said uneasily.

It was all well and good being happy because they were dating but being happy about your teenaged son and his girlfriend having a baby was another matter entirely. Lois respected Martha and she didn't want to see her disapproval but it was time to get this out in the open.

'There's more,' Clark said slowly, 'she knows my secret.'

Martha looked around the table and took in the silence as they waited for her to react. She was feeling happy that her son had finally found someone he could be with and tell his secret to, and she was more than a little happy that it was Lois and not Lana. As much as she liked Lana she could not stand by and watch as she put pressure on Clark to reveal his secret. When the silence continued Martha realized they were still waiting for her response.

'I'm glad you've found someone you can be honest with, Clark and Lois, I'm quite sure you're capable of handling this.'

'She took it better than I did,' Chloe snorted.

'She made a joke about my clothes,' Clark agreed.

'How long have you known?'

'Just over two months.'

'Oh.'

'Sorry we didn't tell you,' Lois hurried to explain. 'We were just getting used to being together.'

'That's alright; it must have taken some time to get used to knowing how different Clark is.'

'He's still Clark,' Lois shrugged. 'Aside form the fact that I now know not to hit him without warning nothings really different.'

Martha smiled; not quite understanding what Lois was saying but assuming it involved getting injured and catching Clark off guard.

'How about a toast?' Martha suggested. 'To new beginnings?'

'Uh, maybe we can hold off on the toast until we tell you the next bit.'

'There's more?'

'Oh boy is there more,' Chloe muttered.

Martha raised her eyebrows at Chloe and turned to face her son who had begun to shift uncomfortably. Moving her gaze to Lois, Martha saw that Lois was similarly uncomfortable.

'Clark, has something happened?'

'You could say that,' Clark nodded.

He took a deep breathe and then the words were out.

'Lois is pregnant.'

Martha's fork clattered to the floor. No one moved. No one spoke. Until:

'Oh.'


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Disappointments and Doctors appointments

**Chapter 15: Disappointments and Doctors appointments.**

And there it was. The disappointment she had so dreaded seeing from the woman she respected, loved like a mother. Martha said nothing for a long time, preferring to think it through in silence. A silence that was, of course, slowly killing her son and Lois. They knew it was irresponsible, could reel off all the reasons this was a stupid thing to let happen. That didn't mean that the disappointed look they were getting hurt any less. As Martha thought over the news and Lois and Clark stewed in shame at disappointing Martha, Chloe was left to wish rather desperately that she was anywhere but the Kent's kitchen.

Eventually Lois couldn't take it anymore and before Martha got a chance to express her disappointment, through words as well as facial expressions, Lois jumped in with a babbling explanation and justifications. Chloe cringed before she even opened her mouth. Clark was too busy feeling ashamed of his actions to care one way or another what Lois had to say on the matter.

'We didn't mean for this to happen,' Lois said, and then seeing the alarmed look on Martha's face hurried on. 'But we've talked this through and we came to what we thought was the best decision. We are keeping this baby, we considered all the options abortion, adoption, but we both decided that what is best for us and this child would be to keep it. It was an accident, yes, and we are young but I want this baby, I want Clark to have someone else.'

'Lois,' Martha attempted to cut in but Lois was on a roll now.

'It's not going to be easy and it is going to be risky what with Clark being who he is but I think it's worth it. Clark and I decided to try being a couple before we told people I was pregnant so that when it did come out our relationship wouldn't seem like nothing but a convenience. We want this, Mrs. Kent, accident or not, stupid mistake or not, we want to have this baby.'

Having reached the end of her little speech Lois waited with an uneasy feeling for Martha to comment. Clark squeezed her hand under the table, the first real sign he wasn't a zombie since he'd made the announcement. Lois smiled at him and squeezed back. Now all they could do was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

To be fair on Martha, she was finding it a little difficult to keep up with all these revelations. The idea that Clark and Lois were dating was one she was quite happy with, after all they did spend all their time bickering in a fashion that she and Chloe had both likened to flirting on more than one occasion. The news that Clark was being open with Lois about his more than human status was a sign to her that he was comfortable being himself around Lois. She supported his decision to tell Lois and only hoped that Lois would be able to cope with the news just as Chloe had and not find it as difficult as Pete had.

All that was fine, she could understand that, and if what Chloe had told her about Clark and Lana's break up was anything to go by, not coming out of the blue. Lois being pregnant was that last card on the castle that sent everything tumbling down and suddenly Martha was having trouble accepting that her son was no longer the small boy they'd found wandering in the corn field. She knew that Lois was right, even if they hadn't planned this pregnancy it didn't matter, this baby was here and it was very real. Her baby was having a baby. She was going to be a grandmother.

A huge smile broke out on her face.

'I'm going to be a grandmother.'

For the first time in several very long minutes the other three occupants at the table breathed.

'I'm disappointed,' Martha informed them carefully. 'But I do understand that accidents happen and I'm glad to hear that you have talked this through. You have a tough time ahead but I will support your decision and help you in any way I can.'

Lois moved from her chair and circled the table to hug Martha.

'It means a lot to us.'

'This might be a good time to mention Doctor Callen.' Chloe didn't particularly want to ruin the happy quiet that had settled over the table now that everything was out in the open but with all the disappointment being bandied about Lois and Clark seemed to have forgotten the main reason they had told Martha everything in one big go.

'Doctor Callen?' Martha frowned.

Lois shot Chloe a look that told her she was going to die a slow and very painful death in the near future before exchanging looks with Clark.

'Uh, about that…'

89898989898989

She was intrigued; if there was one thing she knew it was that things with Lois Lane were never boring. Receiving a phone call asking for a private appointment with full knowledge that she was on maternity leave just peaked her curiosity and Lois' hints on the phone that she needed a doctor that could be trusted had her feeling honored that after all of these years Lois would come to her. Taking a deep breathe Sam raised her hand to knock on the door of the small farm house. The overwhelming feeling that whatever happened today she would never see things the same way again actually had her quivering with uncertainty. It was a little embarrassing that one phone call from an old friend and fellow army brat could have her so jumbled.

The opening of the door brought her out of her thoughts and face to chest with a plaid shirt. Maybe flats weren't the best idea after all. Looking up she found herself under the close scrutiny of a tall, brown haired farm boy who her inner city girl found immensely attractive and her married self found slightly dreamy. With new material for a couple of day dreams to get her though those early morning feeds she thought she should stop staring and maybe do something about getting inside.

'I'm Sam Callen,' she greeted extending her hand. 'I've got an appointment with Lois.'

'Clark Kent.' He shook her hand and she had another of those traitorous thoughts that was asking why she had always avoided small towns. 'Come on in.'

She followed him in wondering what was going on and why Lois was living on a farm in the middle of Kansas.

'Lo,' Clark called as he directed her in to the living room.

All that he got in reply was a grumble that could have been understood as she was coming. Sam looked around the room taking in the pictures above the fireplace and on the walls. There were plenty of Clark, either by himself or with what she assumed were friends, but there were also a few that had Clark and Lois in them. She was saved the trouble of thinking up a way to ask Clark about them when Lois shuffled into the room and settled onto the couch beside Clark. She didn't look good; she was pale and looked like she had spent some time getting acquainted with the toilet bowl.

'Can I get you anything?' Clark asked her hesitantly.

Lois glared at him and then snapped her reply.

'Lead lined clothing.'

Clark grinned at the obvious inside joke and then turned to address Sam.

'Would you like something to drink while you and Lo catch up?'

'Just water will be fine.'

Curious as to why she had been asked here, Sam could do nothing but follow Lois' example and offer details of her life now. Once Sam had talked about her husband and son, and they'd reminisced about their days on the base Sam thought it was time she brought up the reason Lois required a doctor. In the half an hour they'd been talking Lois had not once mentioned why she had called. Although Sam now knew the reason Lois was staying at the farm and her relationship with Clark.

'As much as I love talking about my son I have the feeling there was a reason you made this appointment. A medical one, I mean.'

'I'm pregnant.'

'Congratulations, though I have the feeling there's more.'

'You're right, there is,' Lois agreed. 'It's not a normal pregnancy and I wouldn't trust any old doctor to take care of my baby.'

'Is everything alright?'

'I don't know, we assume so.'

'The doctor's didn't tell you?'

'We haven't seen one.'

'Oh. Can I ask why?'

Lois and Clark exchanged looks and Sam once again had the feeling that whatever was about to happen was going to change her. Clark hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

'What I'm about to say is just between us, it cannot be repeated, we're talking doctor-patient confidentiality to the extreme. I need your word that what is said in this room stays in this room.'

'You have my word.'

'Clark is not normal, it stands to reason that what makes Clark so special also makes our baby special. And after that stupid experiment this morning we have few doubts but that means we can't just see any old doctor.'

'Okay,' Sam said, though inside she was going _huh? With the huh?_

'If you do this you need to know that you will need to ran every test yourself, blood work, everything.'

Sam wondered what could be so special about Clark and this baby that Lois would request such a thing.

'We checked up on you and we think you are someone we can trust with this.'

'I get that you're concerned but I need to know more before I can agree to this.'

Lois shook her head but it was Clark who spoke.

'I'm different, that's as much as you're going to get. If you agree to be our doctor we will tell you what you need to know in order to best care for our baby but if you don't think this is something you can do I'm not going to tell you. I can't run the risk.'

Sam thought about everything she had learnt about Lois' life and about Clark. It was obvious they both feared for the safety of their child and knowing what it felt like as a new mother Sam felt the right thing to do was to agree to help. She didn't want to be regretting not helping in the future if something happened to the baby that could have been avoided. Not to mention that as a doctor she was really curious about what made Clark so special.

'I'll do it; I'll even sign an agreement if that makes you feel better.'

'That won't be necessary,' Lois assured her with a relieved smile.

'So what makes you so special Clark that has you concerned for you child.'

'I'm an alien.'

Yep, world and life definitely changed forever.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Of Confessions and Ice Cream

a/n:- so its been a while since i've updated but uni is getting pretty busy (who knew?) and so i figured now would be a good time to finish this story because otherwise i can't see it being updated til this semester is over. so here is the second last chapter just the epilogue to go. thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

**Chapter 16: Of Confessions and Ice Cream**

Clark stood in front of the freezer staring blankly forward, his eyes focused on something no one else could see. In this case he was focused on the events of the past few weeks and was not using his x-ray vision to scope the back of the freezer for the good flavors of ice cream as Lois was constantly asking him to do. No, Clark was feeling the need to reflect. It was after hanging up on Lois, he new he'd pay for it later but really after the third phone call he'd gotten the idea that she wanted as many different kinds of chocolate as you could combine into one form of ice cream that he took his moment to reflect…

'_I'm an alien.'_

_A moment of silence followed his proclamation and he watched uneasily as the doctor blinked at him strangely. Then she spoke and he felt like he had stepped in to another world, he'd never dreamed there would be so many people willing to understand._

'_That is so cool!'_

_It is kind of nice to know that you can reduce a sophisticated new mother, wife and doctor extraordinaire to babbling school girl with a simple announcement. He new, of course, that he was clearly surrounded by very understanding and brilliant people but still the idea that he could confide in people was so foreign._

'_That's it? No questioning of our sanity? No threats to call the government so they can cart me away and experiment?'_

_Had Clark known the thoughts the word experiment brought up in the doctors mind he would have been blushing furiously. As it were she couldn't refrain from making one teeny tiny comment._

'_I'm sure Lois is doing enough experimenting.'_

_Lois snorted. Clark rolled his eyes._

It was only their first meeting with Sam Callen but Lois had definitely made the right choice. She had been able to handle everything they'd thrown at her including Lois' very unique type of experimenting with Kryptonite…

'_You okay in there, Lo?' Clark really hoped she couldn't hear his amusement in his voice._

_While it had been happening the whole thing was terrifying but now, with Lois in the bathroom throwing up her breakfast and brunch, he could see the funny side of it._

'_Peachy,' came the muffled reply._

_Clark rolled is eyes and pushed the door open. Really it was her own fault. She knew perfectly well the affect Kryptonite had on him why she thought it would make for an excellent way to judge their baby's genetics was beyond him. He'd come in to find her in the kitchen intently studying the lead box his mother kept the small piece of meteor rock in. she was toying with the lock and before he could ask what the heck she was doing she had the damn thing open. The unbearable wave of nausea had her slamming the lid shut almost instantly but for one horrifying moment Clark was terrified she had hurt the baby. Mostly it just made Lois sick. It also kind of made her happy. This was after Clark finished berating her for her own stupidity and Sam had run a few routine checks._

Clark was drifting more deeply into his thoughts about Lois and a meeting with the memory of Jor-El when the sound of someone calling his name registered. Turning down the aisle of the supermarket he noticed Lana moving toward him, a small basket in her hands. Clark tried not to pretend he hadn't heard her and run in the opposite direction. Somehow, in all the chaos of life with a pregnant Lois, Lana had slipped his mind entirely and while they were no longer keeping Lois' pregnancy a secret the news had somehow escaped Lana completely. Clark was sure Lana didn't even know they were together. Tonight Clark simply didn't have the time to deal with Lana, mostly because Lois was craving ice cream and would most likely attempt to cause him some form of physical injury should he fail to return home quick enough. That and he had promised all the head strong women in his life, Sam Callen somehow sneaking onto this particular party train, that he would come clean with Lana the next time he saw her.

Awkward weight lifting conversation with the ex-girlfriend who still wanted to be his girlfriend or go home to his current, pregnant, girlfriend who was mood swinging like nobody's business? Clark felt bad for thinking about Lois that way and tried to look at it another way. Have long overdue conversation with ex-girlfriend or go home to beautiful pregnant current girlfriend who will most likely hit you for being a chicken? Clark sighed heavily and resigned himself to facing the wrath of two women. Lana, who would not take this news too well, and then home to Lois, who was craving ice cream like it was going out of style but was also kind of sexy when she was mad.

Another deep sigh.

'Hi, Lana.'

89898989898989

She really, really, really wanted ice cream. The kind with three different kinds of chocolate. Of course, having been waiting for fifteen minutes for Clark to get the damn stuff, her ice cream craving had evolved. Now, Lois was considering all the yummy things you can dip in ice cream. This warranted another call to Clark. She really hoped he picked up and didn't just ignore her considering in the time he had left she had already called him three times, each call adding a bit more chocolate into her order. Now, now she wanted marshmallows, chocolate fudge sauce, strawberries and the possibility of banana was drifting across her mind. And now she was imagining a giant chocolate sundae with all the extra toppings, none of which she had in her kitchen. This definitely called for another call to Clark.

8989898989989

'Hey, Clark!'

'Lana.'

'What are you doing here so late?'

It was the best opening he could have asked for, seriously, it was like someone up there had paved the way perfectly and all he had to do was answer the question honestly. A simple "hey my pregnant girlfriend sent me for ice cream" probably was a bit blunt but at least then it would be out there. Deciding to phrase his actual response a bit gentler, he was just spitting out the opening words of his explanation when his cell phone rang.

Clark rolled his eyes.

'Hold that thought,' he told Lana before answering his phone.

'I've changed my mind,' was Lois' less than stellar opening.

'Again?'

'Quit complaining, Smallville, and bring your loving girlfriend, incubator of your alien spawn, some marshmallows, strawberries, bananas and some chocolate fudge.'

_Incubator of your alien spawn?_ That was a new one even for Lois.

'So now you're craving sundaes?'

'The longer you take the more I want.'

'I'll be sure to get right on that.'

'You do that.'

'Goodbye, Lois.'

He ignored Lois' shout to wait and hung up on her. Lana smiled hesitantly at him. When it came to her relationship with Clark she was a bit on the dumb side, not that you can blame her really love makes you do very stupid things. Still she wasn't dumb enough not to gather from Clark's side of the conversation that he was out getting supplies for Lois to make sundaes.

'You're hanging out with Lois tonight?'

Right, so he was back to the awkward part of this evening. The explanations to Lana, not that he really owed her any explanations, but it was the right thing to do to tell her he had managed to knock Lois up, maybe leave out the part where it happened the night before they broke up, before Lois really started to show and it became slap-you-in-the-face obvious.

'Yeah, about that,' Clark started.

Showing those stunning skills of deduction that no one really felt necessary when it came to the obvious attraction between Lois and Clark, Lana smiled sadly. She knew what he was going to say. It may break her heart but she had been relegated to the place of friend.

'Its okay, Clark. I understand, really, I should have seen this coming. Chloe did try to warn me.'

He may be an alien but he was still a man. And in true male fashion it went right over his head that tricky little thing known to some as woman's intuition and others as rather blunt obviousness.

'Huh?'

'You're dating Lois. You are dating Lois right? Cause if you're not please stop me now being I make a fool of myself.'

He didn't stop her.

'So it's true.'

'I'm sorry, Lana.'

'Don't be,' she told him, despite the lump that had just formed itself in her throat and the tears that she was refusing to let fall. 'I had my time now it's Lois'.'

'Lana.'

'Just,' she sniffled, 'just be happy.'

She turned to go as the tears started to fall but she didn't get far enough that she didn't hear him call out to her. She stopped but refused to turn around; she didn't want him to see how much it hurt that he had moved on while she was still waiting for him.

'There's something else you should know.'

She turned around at the serious tone of his voice. Despite herself she was curious to hear what he had to say, what had put that heavy lilt into his voice.

'Lois is pregnant.'

Her whole world effectively shattered and for the first time since she and Clark had started this whole thing she understood just how over it really was. She couldn't help the choked sob that escaped her and she couldn't stand the look of pity in his eyes. She turned and walked away, refusing even in her pain to run. She paused and the end of the aisle.

'Congratulations, Clark.'

And she was gone.


	18. Epilogue

a/n: well here it is the final chapter. i think it could have been better but well the point was a small epilogue just to cap things off. anyway i'd would like to thank my reviewers for giving me the confidence to post this! its been a blast!

**Epilogue**

The gentle knock at the door was a little unexpected. The doctors and nurses generally didn't bother knocking and everyone important was already there. Lois was sitting up in the hospital bed with a lap full of presents. Martha was seated in a chair next to the bed admiring a blanket the General had sent Lois. Chloe was seated on the end of the bed helping Lois to unwrap all the goodies. Clark was walking slowly around the hospital room a small pink bundle cradled in his arms. So when the knock came at the door they were understandably confused. When the door opened and Lana poked her head in they were a little shocked.

'Hi,' she greeted nervously. 'I heard the news and thought I'd come by to say congratulations.'

She held up a big soft teddy bear and smiled uncertainly. After a moment of shocked silence Martha seemed to snap back.

'That's very nice of you, Lana. Would you like to meet my granddaughter?'

'It's a girl?'

'She's a girl,' Martha smiled, she had that look that all new grandmothers get, the one that says she thought this new baby was the most perfect thing in the whole entire world.

Lana approached Clark hesitantly, aware that everyone was watching her. Its not like she could blame them, she had spent the last five months trying to avoid them. Seeing the small baby Clark was holding she couldn't help grinning in awe. She looked first to Clark and then to Lois.

'She's perfect.'

A little taken aback by Lana's behaviour it took Lois a moment to respond.

'Thanks Lana.'

'So what's her name?'

Clark looked to Lois for permission to be the one to tell the first person outside of their little family.

'Isabella Lara Kent.'

'I like it,' Lana smiled.

It was then that the other people in the room realized just how much it had taken for Lana to come here and it meant a lot that she was making the effort. This was her way of letting them know that she had come to terms with it and she was now happy to accept her role in Clark's life and that she at least wanted to make a go of being friends.

Lana approached Lois on the bed and handed her the soft bear. A look passed between them and Lois nodded.

'Thank you.'


End file.
